The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol, bilirubin and glucose should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check the glucose concentration in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
Diabetic individuals often test their blood glucose levels via a blood glucose meter. Some existing glucose meters are adapted to allow users to program certain features of the glucose meter. With these types of glucose meters, the user must have some knowledge of how to program the meter or must be able to read and understand often complex user instructions. Alternatively, some glucose meters are not adapted to receive user input and instead have pre-programmed features that do not allow a user to customize the glucose meter. It would be desirable to allow a user to easily customize the glucose meter.